Putty Pea
Putty peas are collectible items used in a sidequest on Razen. A notable amount of them are found in Mysterious Chests. There are 29 in total. Putty Pea Locations Erd *Mysterious Chest in Where the Stars Sleep *Chest in top-right corner on bottom floor of Kahve Ruins *Chest in Ships' Graveyard, near the bottom-middle of the screen *Chest in Path of Five Organs, room with a bunch of chests where the ground shakes, in the middle chest *Chest in Path of Five Organs, room with a bunch of chests where the ground shakes, in the bottom-middle chest Cassia *Chest at Tangerine Beach West, after Cassia unfreezes *Mysterious Chest on Granule Island, screen directly south of the boat, top of the screen *Chest in Holy Water Pyramid 4F, in the room behind the barrier Puffoon *Mysterious Chest in Quinoa Plain *Chest near Couscous Ruins warp point *Chest at Couscous Ruins up the first ladder on the screen after Brie Pourri Gren *Chest in Yggsalad 5, take the farthest right vine from the room on Yggsalad 6 with a row of 4 vines to the floor below *Chest in Yggsalad 5, take the farthest left vine from the room on Yggsalad 6 with a row of 4 vines to the floor below *Chest in Yggsalad 5, follow the path to the right in the above room to another vine down to this room Razen *Mysterious Chest in World Seam, upper half of the screen with the pookas *Second chest behind the gummy worms in World Seam, cave with the HP/MP pots *Chest in World Seam, cave with Oven Mitts *Chest in World Seam, in the rightmost cave on the screen with the warp point *Chest in Shishkebab Caverns, room with gummy worms north of the HP/MP pots, near the light and dark doors *Mysterious Chest in Jalapeno Wasteland, upper half of the screen with the warp point for Capsicum Caverns *Chest in Capsicum Caverns, take the first north exit from the first red-hot room *Chest in Capsicum Caverns, bottom right corner of the room below the Fire Gummy Nova *Mysterious Chest in Sugarleaf Plains, on the screen left of the rocket *After defeating the hidden boss Umbra in Glissini Caves. Shadra *Chest in Cocoabutter Valley, across the bridge north of Chocomilk Caves. *Mysterious Chest in the section of Cocoabutter Valley between Chocomilk Caves and Chromagar Cave. *Chest North of Chocomilk Caves exit *Chest in Chromagar Cave, in the first ladder room, take the right ladder down to the floor below, go down, right, and back up to find the chest. *Chest in Chromagar Cave in a room down from the ladder area, along with another chest with 8000 Bira. Putty Song Upon gathering every putty pea and giving them to the putty pal on the Stone Stage at the bottom of Shishkebab Caverns, The putties will sing a song. ♪... ♪In the beginning was a song, a song sung for no one, for there was no one to hear. ♪And someone who was no one, he learned he was there. ♪... ♪... ♪He wandered the day, wondering who sang the song he heard. ♪The song sang the world, a song made of warmth. ♪A song that flickers and dances in warmth. ♪... ♪... ♪The sky wrapped the earth in the warmth of summer air. ♪Where there once was cold soil, there was now only warmth. ♪... ♪... ♪The first man imagined the singer. ♪When he pictured her, she appeared to him, and she and he sang together. ♪When they opened their mouths, the winds began to blow. ♪... ♪... ♪The wind blew from mouth to mouth and became the first word. ♪The wind sometimes lied, and the wind spoke the truth. ♪And treachery flew on the wind's wings, and the wind blew ever on. ♪... ♪... ♪Soon the wind sang a song of its own, a song that it wrote on its own... ♪The wind sang the earth out of wind. ♪The wind sang to shatter the skies. ♪... ♪... ♪Soon a world of wind was born. ♪Windsong flooded its skies, and its children grew with its song. ♪One after another, more children came into the world of wind. ♪And before long the warmth of earth disappeared in the wind. ♪... ♪... ♪The wind's earth crumbled at the feet of the wind kin. ♪The wind kin named it the lifeless. ♪That's when all songs that still faintly remained vanished. ♪... ♪... ♪When all songs ended, the wind kin bore children no more. ♪They sang themselves a new song upon the cold earth. ♪The song filled the dead earth with strength, and it became solid again. ♪... Category:Items